The Angel, The Lion, and Fate
by Ryuu2
Summary: Squall and Rinoa are as in love as ever but someone is about to come to garden who isnt exactly welcome and has other plans for Rinoa.
1. The Angel and the Lion

Prologue  
  
It had been 3 years since the end of the sorceress war and Squall and Rinoa were as much in love as they had ever been, but there was one slight problem, someone else had other plans for them.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 1: The Angel and the Lion  
  
(Squall's POV)  
  
"Hey, Rinoa. What's up?" I asked Rinoa as she walked into my office. "Oh nothing much." she replied in a different tone than normal. I could tell something was up and she didn't want to tell me.  
  
"Are you sure nothing is up?" I asked her in a softer tone. "Yes!" was her answer, I could tell she didn't want me to know anything of it, so I dropped it. But I still couldn't help but be curious about it.  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………..  
  
(Later in the Cafeteria)  
  
As everyone was gathering in the cafeteria, I noticed Rinoa was definitely looking sad and I figured it was the same thing that was bothering her earlier in my office, so I just had to ask her again what was going on with her.  
  
This time her response was a little different.  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………..  
  
(Rinoa's POV)  
  
"Yes, something is up." I answered Squall this time. He was going to find out anyway. So I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket and read it aloud.  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………..  
  
Dear Rinoa;  
  
It has been a long time since we have talked. I have missed you very much. I would also like to apologize for trying to kill you those times, but you have to remember, the sorceress had possessed me and I was not doing it of my own will. But enough of the past, the reason I am writing this letter to you is to tell you that I am going to return to garden and I didn't want you to be all scared when I returned, so I figured I would tell you before anyone else knows. I assure you that I am no longer going to try to kill you.  
  
Seifer Almasy  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………..  
  
"So then, that is a problem." Was all Squall said after I had finished. "YES IT IS!" I shouted at him. I didn't care if it was the sorceress that was trying to kill me, Seifer still scared me half to death when he got anywhere near me. 


	2. Return of the Sorceress Knight

Chapter 2: Return of the Sorceress Knight  
  
(Squall's POV)  
  
(Seifer Coming back to Garden, but why? He is too old to become a SeeD and he has no business here. Why? Why is he coming back?)  
  
"Hey Squall" Rinoa said as she walked into my office to find me deep in thought. "Hey Rinoa," I responded after a second. "Why do you think Seifer is coming back" I asked her slamming my fist into my desk. She could tell that I was distressed, but there was no time for a response. A cadet walked into my office, saluted, gave me a letter and walked out.  
  
"I wonder what this could be," I said as I opened the letter. "Well then lets read it" Rinoa said walking towards me.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………..  
  
1 Squall  
  
It has been a while. I am sure Rinoa has already told you that I am coming back to Garden and I am sure that you are all worried, but there is no need to. I am coming back to speak with the headmaster, I will not be there for more than a few weeks. I can't tell you what I am discussing with the headmaster in the letter so you will just have to wait and find out, but it is strictly business related.  
  
Seifer  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………..  
  
(Rinoa's POV)  
  
"What does he mean by business?" I asked Squall as he finished reading the letter. "I haw no idea, but whatever it is, I am going to keep an eye on him the entire time he is here.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" came a familiar voice. As soon as we turned around we both shouted "SEIFER!" 


	3. Terror at Balamb Garden

Chapter 3: Terror at Balamb Garden  
  
(Squall's POV)  
  
"Seifer! What are you doing here?" I screamed at him. "Whoa, calm down Squall," he replied waving his hands in the air in an "I give up fashion", "like I said in my letter, I am only here to speak to the headmaster about something and I thought I could drop in and say hi."  
  
"Well, you said it so leave!" I shouted at him. "Hey, I told you that I am only here to see the headmaster" he responded to my threat. I began to reach toward my Lionheart and he took a step back and left my office.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………….  
  
(Rinoa's POV)  
  
"Oh, thank god he left" I whispered to Squall after Seifer had left the office. "Don't worry I wont let him hurt you as long as I live." Squall whispered back trying to comfort me.  
  
I rested my head on his shoulder for a while, before I decided to take a walk around garden. After a while of convincing Squall that I could defend myself, even if I had left my weapon in my room and forgot to mention it and besides, I would be in broad daylight.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………….  
  
(A good walk is all I need, Seifer wouldn't dare try anything and if he did I could protect myself. It sounded convincing enough when I said it to Squall, but it wasn't helping now. Even if Seifer has never actually succeeded to kill me, it was always Squall that had stopped him from succeeding.)  
  
"Hello Rinoa" came Seifer's voice, "out on a little walk?" "What are you doing? You know that if Squall catches you near me he will kill you, right?" I asked him trying my best not to look like I was nervous. Adrenaline was coursing through my body, preparing me to run as fast as I could, but Seifer was faster than me and he knew it.  
  
"Well then he can't kill me if he never finds out that I talked to you" Seifer told me as he began to pull out his Hyperion. "You are starting to draw a crowd Seifer," I pointed out to him to try to prevent him from doing anything drastic. "You really think that these people will stand up to me," he said as he started laughing.  
  
"They might not, but I will," came a voice and the sound of a sword being pulled from a sheath. I turned around to see Squall standing there with his gunblade drawn and pointing right at Seifer. "We were only talking" Seifer told Squall.  
  
……………………………………………………………………………  
  
(Squall's POV)  
  
"Yeah and you were only introducing her to Sorceress Adel in Lunatic Pandora," I replied. "Ouch, that's harsh," He responded. "Put your gunblade away and leave." I shouted at him.  
  
Rinoa ran into my arms and whispered, "Thank you." I held her close and reassured her that I would protect her as long as I lived. 


	4. The Deal with a Stranger

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 (Well I own the game discs) or most of the characters.  
  
If you have liked this story so far, please r&r and read my other story, No Harsh reviews or flames please only constructive criticism, I know it is really short, but I am trying to lengthen my chapters.  
  
Ch. 4: The Deal with a Stranger  
  
(Rinoa's POV)  
  
(I wish Seifer would leave me alone.)  
  
"Feeling OK Rinoa?" came Squall's gentle voice.  
  
"Yes. Only, why did Seifer threaten me in the middle of Garden?"  
  
"I don't know, but I plan to find out."  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………  
  
(Seifer's POV)  
  
"Argh…, My head. What happened? Where am I? What am I doing here?"  
  
"All of that will be answered in due time." Came a strange voice.  
  
"What the Hell. Who is there?"  
  
"Do not worry. I am here to ask for your help."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Before I tell you. I must ask. Your biggest goal is to get Rinoa back, right?  
  
"How do you know about that? …And what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"I can help you accomplish this goal, I can help you get Rinoa back from him."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You will see, but first I need you to do something for me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want you to kill the Leader of Seed, Commander Squall Leonhart."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You heard me, kill Squall."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"That doesn't matter. Besides, think of your reward, if you kill him you get Rinoa, after what you did today, she will never take you back without my help. But if you don't kill him, I will kill both of them and you."  
  
"I still say it matters!"  
  
"Think it over. You have two days to decide whether or not to kill Squall or have me kill all three of you. And if you tell anyone, I will kill you and anyone who has found out."  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………..  
  
(Squall's POV)  
  
"NO… You can't, don't please!"  
  
"Squall wake up." Came Rinoa's voice.  
  
"What…?"  
  
"You were having a nightmare."  
  
I put my hand on Rinoa's cheek and gently massaged the side of her face.  
  
"I don't know why, but I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen soon." I told her.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know…just… something." 


	5. The Fire Cross Repents

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 (Well I own the game discs) or most of the  
  
characters. If you have liked this story so far, please r&r and read my other story, No  
  
Harsh reviews or flames please only constructive criticism. I am going to try to stray  
  
away from the POV's, cause they are making it really hard to go into any detail  
  
whatsoever. Sorry about anything unusual in the text but the site screwed it up. So I  
  
changed it and it screwed up worse.  
  
Ch. 5: The Fire Cross Repents  
  
(Hallway of Balamb Garden Around 1:30 AM)  
  
"Late night walks are normally so nice. But Seifer's presence at Garden has me so  
  
upset that I can't even think straight." Rinoa thought to herself as she walked around  
  
Garden's always-illuminated hallways.  
  
"Rinoa." Came a voice from behind her.  
  
Rinoa turned around to see Seifer standing no more than 10 feet behind her and  
  
she barely managed to suppress a shriek of terror. "You stay away from me Seifer."  
  
Rinoa said doing her best not to scream.  
  
"Wait, hear me out" he said calmly, "What I did yesterday. I.uh.was not  
  
quite.um.myself.at that time."  
  
"What?" Rinoa asked completely confused by Seifer's last statement.  
  
"Well, I am.sorry about anything I may have done. I remember I was going to  
  
go and talk to you and.something happened to me.I am not quite sure what.but  
  
something strange. I remember I was approaching you when I blacked out and later I  
  
woke up.um.in my bed."  
  
".OK" Rinoa replied not quite sure whether or not to trust what he had just said,  
  
but she couldn't do anything about it at the moment.  
  
As Rinoa turned to walk back to her and Squall's dorm room Seifer said softly,  
  
"Oh and Rinoa, thanks for hearing me out, I know it is really hard to believe me but just  
  
keep what I said in mind."  
  
"I will." Rinoa replied as she walked away, as soon as Seifer was out of her sight  
  
she started into a sprint all the way to her dorm. .................................  
  
(Back in to dorm where since it is about 2 in the morning Squall is sleeping)  
  
"Squall!" Rinoa shouted out of breath as she entered the room.  
  
"What?" Squall replied a little upset after being woken up, but didn't let her know  
  
it; because he could tell that she was a little more than upset.  
  
"You will never believe what Seifer just said to me, there is something seriously  
  
wrong with him." She said while trying very hard to catch her breath.  
  
"I'll find out what is wrong with him in the morning, but right now I think it is a  
  
better time to just sleep."  
  
Rinoa was going to get mad at Squall and give him a piece of her mind, but before  
  
she could, he was already asleep. .................................  
  
(The next morning around 7:00 AM, still inside Squall and Rinoa's dorm room.)  
  
Squall woke up and looked over at his girlfriend who was still sleeping, the  
  
morning light shining through the window onto her fair skin and raven hair. He couldn't  
  
help but think of how beautiful Rinoa looked when she was sleeping. He thought to  
  
himself that it was too bad he had to wake her up so they wouldn't miss breakfast. So he  
  
thought of the best way to wake her up, and what better way than a soft kiss on her  
  
forehead.  
  
"Mmmm.is it morning already?" Rinoa asked softly as she woke up.  
  
"Yes it is, and if we don't get up, we might be late for breakfast and get the food  
  
that was left over and got burned." Squall told her trying to persuade her to get up.  
  
"OK." Rinoa said as she lifted herself out of bed. "I call the bathroom first."  
  
"No problem here." Squall said teasingly.  
  
Rinoa shot him a look that could have killed as she walked over to the bed, picked  
  
up her pillow and hit him in the face with it. This started a short pillow fight which Squall  
  
let Rinoa win before he pinned her down and kissed her again. ................................  
  
(Later, around 7:45 in the cafeteria for breakfast.)  
  
"So what are we going to do about Seifer" Rinoa asked as she sat down at a table  
  
with her breakfast.  
  
"Huh?" Squall asked.  
  
"Last night, don't you remember, I told you that he had been acting a little odd"  
  
"Oh yeah, I will find out what is go." Squall's sentence was cut short when  
  
Quistis and Zell walked up, closely followed by Irvine and Selphie who were engulfed in  
  
there own little world.  
  
"I hope that you two weren't planning on eating without us," Quistis said.  
  
"What were you talking about?" Zell asked inquisitively.  
  
"Nothing really." Rinoa lied.  
  
"So what is this nothing?" Selphie asked.  
  
"It is nothing you need to know about." Squall said.  
  
"Please tell me."Selphie whined.  
  
"No" Rinoa and Squall said in unison.  
  
.................................  
  
Bad spot to end a chapter isn't it, but I haven't updated in months so, I figured it  
  
post what I had. I'll try to get more up soon. 


End file.
